In Our Time Of Dying Series: Obsessed
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: First in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. J.J is kidnapped by her high school sweetheart who she broke up with because he became obsessed with her. Can the BAU find her and save her before his obsession goes into overdrive? Don't own Criminal Minds!
1. Prologue

_** basis of what's gonna happen in this story is, someone kidnaps JJ, the team tries to find her before she's killed, turns out, the killer is a high school sweetheart of hers who she got a restraining order against because he became obsessive. Enjoy (:**_

_**Prologue**_

She was running. Running as fast as she could toward the one voice she would know anywhere.

Will.

But where was he? She ran down the stairs and felt someone push her down them. Pain soared through her whole body and she cried out. He laughed at her pain.

"I told you, you can't run from me, J.J. We were meant to be together."

"Stay away from me!" J.J yelled, crawling away.

"J.J!"

"WILL!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed her by the hair and held a knife to her throat.

"We're gonna be together forever J.J"

"Please, we were together in high school, but it's over now. Please, I have a kid…"

"He's mine. I know he is. Young Henry is mine, isn't he, J.J?"

"No!"

"Wrong answer!" He hit her across the head and she began fading, but not before he stood over her, smiling.

"I love you, Miss Jennifer Jareau…Hanson."

"No…" She blacked out, and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her away as Will continued to cry the love of his life's name.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"J.J, I thought I told you to go spend some time with your boyfriend and child."

"Will's working late tonight." J.J said, not removing her eyes from the computer. Hotchner looked at her strangely.

"And where is Henry?"

"Babysitter."

"Is taking care of a 1 year old child?" He said, raising his eyebrows. She sighed and raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, you're right. I should go."

"Then go already." Her phone started ringing and she picked it up.

"Special Agent Jareau speaking?" No answer.

"Uh, hello?" The phone cut off.

"Um, okay." She shoved the phone into her bag and began walking out. Reid walked up to her.

"You heading off?"

"Yeah, Hotch is kicking me out. Thinks the babysitter's a threat or something."

"Actually he could be right, 70% of babysitters pose as a threat to children, they could steal them, hurt them. It's either because they can have no children of their own or because they're just slightly deranged. Depends on who you've hired."

"A 17 year old kid who's out of a job." J.J said, raising her eyebrows. He tutted.

"17 year olds don't know what they're doing."

"This one does. She had to raise her 3 brothers by herself."

"I reprieve my previous statement then."

"J.J! GO HOME!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Reid."

"See you." She walked out of the building and toward her car when her phone rang again.

"Special Agent Jareau speaking?"

"Turn around." She sighed and smiled.

"Will, you need to stop with the 'showing up at work to surprise me thing-." She felt someone's hands around her throat and felt the air supply cut off to her lungs. She gasped for air as she heard a voice at her ear.

"Nice to see you again, J.J." She had no idea who it was. She went to step on his foot, but he elbowed her in the face and everything went fuzzy. She felt herself fall to the floor and blacked out just as the mystery attacker lifted her into his arms.

* * *

Reid walked down the hallway, thinking to himself of the percentage of people who die every day. Of course there was no accurate number, but it's said that over 250,000 to 300,000 people die a day. So the percentage would be-

"Will? What are you doing here?" Will walked up to Reid, a worried look on his face.

"I'm looking for J.J, but she's not here."

"She left about an hour ago, Hotchner told her to go home."

"I know, it only takes her 10 minutes to get to our house. She's not answering her phone." Reid pulled out his phone and dialled J.J's number. It rang and rang, and Reid grew worried himself.

"Hi, this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau with the BAU. I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep." Reid shut the phone and looked at Will.

"She always answers her phone." Will nodded.

"I know."

"Always."

"I know." Reid walked over to Hotchner.

"Hotch, we got an issue."

"What?"

"J.J's not answering her phone." Hotchner shook his head.

"You two worry too much. She's probably driving."

"It only takes her 10 minutes to get home."

"Maybe she's shopping?"

"At 11 o clock at night?"

"Is she answering her phone?"

"No." Hotchner pulled his phone out and called J.J's number. Again, it rang, then went to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-." He shut the phone and looked at Reid and Will, then back again. He sighed and and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hello, Special Agent Penelope Garcia speaking."

"Garcia, can you trace J.J's cell phone?"

"On it. Why what's up?" Prentiss and Morgan went to Hotchner's desk, worry all over their faces.

"What's going on?"

"Reid and Will think J.J's gone AWOL or something."

"Got it. Hotch, she's in the car park."

"What?"  
"She's in the car park?" Hotchner looked at Will.

"I didn't see her there." Will said, sighing in frustration. Hotchner got into the elevator and Morgan, Will, Reid and Prentiss followed. They went out of the front doors and into the carpark and Morgan and Prentiss took out their guns, scanning the area.

"Where's the phone, Garcia?"

"Um, turn to your left and keep going." He ran toward the left and Garcia yelled out.

"Stop, you're right on top of it." He looked down and saw J.J's cell phone on the floor. He bent down and saw keys as well. He pressed them and a car on the far left of the carpark beeped.

"That's J.J's." Will said, panicking. Hotchner looked closely at the concrete floor.

"Prentiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Torchlight." Prentiss handed him her torch and he shone it on the floor. There were blood marks on the floor. Will cursed loudly. Hotchner followed the blood marks and they stopped at the bushes.

"J.J's been taken." Hotchner said, looking at Prentiss and Morgan. Morgan looked took his cell phone out and dialled Garcia's number.

"Oh, Mr. Morgan, talk dirty to me." She said, a laugh in her voice.

"I don't have good news, baby girl. J.J's been taken."

"What? What do you mean, taken?"

"She's missing. We located her cell phone and found blood marks trailing all the way to the bushes. They disappear after that."

"Oh god." Hotchner looked at Prentiss and Prentiss looked at him, worried.

"What do we do?" Hotchner sighed.

"We find her."


	3. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion." Paul Carvel**_

"J.J" She winced as the sound reverberated through her head. The back of it was throbbing horribly and she went to touch it, but found her arms bound behind her back. She felt the cold steel of a pole behind her spine and on her arms.

"What?" She breathed, slightly confused.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here."

"Will?" She looked up and found a hand making contact with her face. She cried out as her cheek felt like it was on fire.

"JASON! JASON HANSON! DAMMIT!" J.J's focus settled and she gasped.

"Jason? From high school?"

"Oh, so you do remember me."

"How could I forget? I got a restraining order against you, remember?"

"Still as sarcastic as ever."

"You're violating the order, by the way. That's 5 years in jail."

"Baby, no one's gonna find us."

"I wouldn't bet on that." He laughed and stroked her cheek and she moved her head away. He cupped her chin in his hand and sighed.

"You know, you broke my heart the day you ended it with me. Literally. My heart felt like it was gonna explode with sadness."

"Wow, you became "Bella after Edward left" did you?"

"Ha, you compare my love for you to fairytales. This is real life darling." He sighed again.

"So, why did you decide to kidnap me?"

"Because. I love you. And you love me. You just don't see it."

"Ah so it is true when they say love is blind?"

"J.J! DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" J.J jumped at his sudden anger and suddenly took in the seriousness of this situation. This guy was mental. Literally. And she was stuck with him.

"Jason, please. I have a son. I have a boyfriend. Who I intend to marry. I'm out of your life, and you're out of mine. Can't you just accept it and let me go?"

"No, No. You don't mean that, J.J"

"Jason, I mean it with every piece of my heart."

"No, no you don't."

"Jason. Please."

"No."

"Jason."

"No!"

"Please."

"NO! JUST SHUT UP!" He clutched his hair in anger and cursed and J.J tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She pursed her lips and Jason looked at her.

"You do that when you're about to cry."

"What?" She said, tilting her head back to keep the tears in.

"You purse you lips when you're about to cry."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I watched you every second I could before you got that restraining order against me, J.J. I know every single thing about you. Because I love you."

"Please, Jason, just let me go." A tear escaped and he sighed. He moved up to her and lay his hands on both sides of her face.

"Don't cry, J.J. I'm gonna look after you. I promise." His hands moved to her throat and she started crying more, trying not to make any sound.

"Stop crying." He said, with a hint of a threat in his voice. His hands tightened slightly around her throat and she instantly tilted her head back and stopped, taking in massive gulps of air.

"Good girl."

"This is your way of looking after me?" She said, her voice cracking slightly. "Threatening me, choking me? Hurting me?"

"If it gets you to listen, then yes."

"You don't love me, Jason. You're obsessed with me! You're obsessed with the idea of me! The idea of us two ever being together! You talk about me living in a fairytale! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LIVES IN A FAIRYTALE, JASON!" He gave her a murderous glare and J.J pushed it further, not scared.

"Because the only way we will ever be together is in a fairytale." He looked ready to burst. J.J prepared herself but he walked forward, grabbed her hair and tilted her hair back. She let a small gasp escape from her lips at the pain but eliminated it straight away, keeping her teeth bared and clenching her jaw.

"You, and I, are gonna get married. We are gonna be in love. We are gonna have children and you are going to listen to me. You will stand by me. You will do-." He tugged on her hair and she yelled out slightly, baring her teeth again and closing her eyes.

"EVERYTHING I TELL YOU TO DO!" He yelled. His breath smelt like cigarette and vodka and J.J hated it, cringing. He smacked the back of her head against the pole and stars burst in front of her eyes.

"I'll be back." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When the stars disappeared, J.J took in her surroundings. She could feel that she was being chained by handcuffs. The room was white, cold and had practically nothing inside it. She turned her head and saw behind her were a couple of windows perched high. She saw feet walking past it.

"HELP! HELP SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled has hard as she could. Nobody heard her. She slid down to the ground and burst into tears, wishing Will was around to keep her warm and save her.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**_0300 hours_**

"Garcia, can you get any video footage of J.J leaving the building from the camera above the office door?" Hotchner said.

"On it, what hours?"

"Somewhere between 2100 hours and 2230 hours."

"Got it Hotch."

"I've got files of J.J's history." Prentiss said, walking into the room. Morgan and Reid took a look at them.

"Garcia, got the footage?"

"Heading your way now." Hotchner pressed the play button and they saw J.J walking toward her car, a hodded figure following behind her. It stopped and held a phone to its ear. J.J stopped in her tracks and dug her hand into her bag, searching for what Hotchner presumed was her phone. She answered it and a couple of seconds passed before the man walked forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan said, seething. The man elbowed her in the face and Will cursed angrily. He lifted her into his arms and walked away, running into the bushes, then disappearing completely.

"Dammit."

"Garcia, slow the footage down and see if you can get a clear image of this person's face."

"On it!"

"Morgan, see if you can dig deeper into J.J's past, go all the way to when she was a baby, I don't care, just do it!"

"On it."

"Reid, you got any brainy ideas as to who this could be?"

"No, not that I know of. J.J keeps her past a secret, apart from her sister's suicide, she's never told me anything else about herself."

"Will?"  
"Same, never talks about her past. She'd rather forget it."

"Damn." He looked at Prentiss hopefully and she shook her head sadly.

"Never told me anything."

"Garcia?"

"Nothing Hotch. I'm sorry."

"Great. One of our members has been kidnapped and we have no idea who did it."


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**0500 hours**_

"THINK YOU CAN SHUT OFF THAT INCREDIBLY ANNOYING MUSIC?" J.J yelled, as angry rap beats burst through the door, annoying her. Her head was pounding from all the hits she'd taken and the music wasn't helping. He turned it louder.

"ASSWHOLE!" She yelled. She tugged on the handcuffs and looked down at them.

"Wait a minute…" She looked closely and realised they were her own.

"They're mine." She whispered. The door opened and she straightened up. He walked over to her and smiled.

"How are you, Mrs. Hanson?"

"Miss Jareau, and I'm great. Kidnapped by a psycho and being held captive in an unknown area. I'm just…great." She smiled broadly at him in a sarcastic way and he laughed, shaking his head.

"That's what I love about you. You're so strong. Even in such a horrible situation."

"Oh I wouldn't call this horrible. I'd call this…boring. Or something like that." He looked at her, incredulous.

"Boring? You're calling being held captive 'boring'?"

"Yeah. Not very entertaining, what else?"

"What's not living to your standards?"

"To be honest with you? The whole being saved in 2 hours thing. It's been like, 6 and no one's found me yet."

"That's cause no one is going to, J.J."

"Oh no, stuck with the psycho forever!" She said, gasping in sarcastic horror. He punched the wall in anger.

"You won't take this seriously, will you?"

"I am taking this seriously. You're not gonna let me go, and I'm not gonna be found. I'm seriously terrified."

"Fine, J.J. I was gonna come and hang out with you, but no. You wanna act like this. Then fine."

"No, no. Please stay." She said sarcastically. He shut the door angrily behind him and J.J began working on the handcuffs instantly. J.J knew these handcuffs like the back of her hand, she'd had them for almost 5 years. If you managed to tweak it in the right spot, the left cuff would unclick.

"Come on, Jareau, work your magic." She muttered.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**0600 hours**_

"Hotch, the face is, extremely blurry."

"Zoom in. I don't know, try and get a good read on it Garcia! This man has J.J!"

"I'm sorry, I'm on it!"

"It says here she got a restraining order against a guy she used to date in high school."

"What?" Hotchner walked over to Reid and Reid showed him.

"A man named Jason Hanson. They dated for 3 years in high school, then during their senior year, he started showing obsessive behaviour. Calling her every five minutes, sending texts constantly, following her home from school. She ended it with him because of it and he…" Reid laughed and Hotchner looked at him weird.

"J.J's missing and you're laughing?"

"No, it's not that. Look, they have a statement from J.J. It says "She ended the relationship due to these behaviours, saying 'he went psycho on my butt and followed me everywhere I went. It was like dating a mentally obsessed retard or something.' Is it me, or is that so J.J?"

"Back to the matter at hand." Hotchner said, rolling his eyes.

"Right. He continued following her and sending her texts saying he would kidnap her and make her fall in love with him again. He also called her a number of times. Another J.J statement, 'he would call me and not say anything. I'd hear perverted breathing. It was disgusting. Times like that I felt like going to his house and punching him in his face.'"

"Garcia, look up a man named Jason Hanson. Lived in East Allegheny near Pittsburgh, same hometown as J.J."

"On it." The records came to them in a matter of seconds.

"He's 28. Been in jail 4 times for a period of 7 months to 1 year. Has shown mental behaviour. Was recently released from jail 2 months ago. He must've found out where J.J works now and decided to kidnap her."

"It's him, Hotch! It's him!" Garcia yelled out. She showed the team the image from the video camera and Prentiss nodded.

"That's definitely him, Hotch."

"Garcia, see if you can pull up records on where he lives now, he may have J.J captive there."

"On it." They heard clicking on the other side of the phone and a whoop.

"Got it! 1329 Amanda Street!"

"Alright team, gear up we're heading over there, now!"


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**_0700 hours_**

Morgan slammed the front door down with his foot and Prentiss and Hotchner ran in, guns held out.

"FBI!" They searched the entire house up and down, but Jason and J.J were no where in sight.

"Dammit!"

"Hotchner!"

Prentiss and Hotchner followed Morgan's voice upstairs.

"What?"

"This guy is obsessed." They walked into the room Morgan was in and Prentiss almost fell backwards.

"My god." The entire room was covered in pictures of J.J. Her walking down an alleyway, eating at a fast food restaurant, even one with her armor on, her gun out and scanning an area.

"He's been following her for months."

"Oh my god, Hotchner!" Hotchner walked over to Prentiss.

"What?"

"Look." Hotch looked at the book that was on the table marked J.J. He scanned through it, trying not to focus on words that popped out like, "kill". He saw an address.

"1895 Bruner's Avenue. That's where he's taken her. Come on, let's go." He got on the phone with Reid.

"Special Agent Spencer Reid speaking?"

"Get Will, get Rossi, get everyone you can. We've found the location. 1895 Bruner's Avenue."

"Rossi's in Bali, remember?"

"Reid! Focus!"

"Right, on it!"


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**0800 hours**_

"Got it!" The left handcuff clicked and fell. J.J moved her arms around and quickly undid the right handcuff. She ran over to the window and stretched as far as she could. She grabbed the handle of the window and pried it open. It made a loud squeaky sound and she paused. There was no sound except the heavy rap beats so she continued moving the window. When it was wide enough for her to squeeze through, she jumped up and placed her hands on the ledge of the window and used her arm muscles to force herself up. She was so close…

"Come on!" She panted.

"I thought I'd bring you some food-." Her heart froze. She turned and saw Jason staring at her, wide eyed, a plate of food in his hands. His face went from shocked, to angry.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled out and tried getting up the window faster but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down.

"NO!" She kicked at him, but he grabbed her feet and locked them under his armpit.

"NO! GET OFF!" She yelled. He grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her down as hard as he could. She lost her grip on the ledge and fell to the ground. Pain exploded through her back and she yelled out in pain. He sat on top of her and pinned her legs with his body and pinned her arms with one of his arms. She struggled against him and he hit her across the face. She grew dazed for a second and he started tugging on her jeans roughly.

"I was gonna play nice…but no more mr. nice guy!" He said angrily, tugging her jeans even harder.

"NO!" He let go of her arm by accident and she took the advantage, swinging her left hand forward and making contact with the side of his head. He fell off her and she started crawling away, trying to get up, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him, turning her around and pinning her again.

"Wouldn't like it if I raped you, would you, J.J? I gave you the opportunity to be good, and you disobeyed. This-." He unbuttoned one of the buttons on her jeans, "Is -." He undid the next one, "Your-." He unzipped the zip. "PUNISHMENT!" He tugged on her jeans again and fury burst through J.J.

"SCREW YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She lifted her knee up with all her strength and hit him in the groin. He keeled over and J.J got up, zipping her pants back and running out of the room.

"J.J!" Jason yelled out. He got up and she ran to her and she felt his arm graze against her white singlet, but she forced her leg muscles harder and turned, slamming the door in his face. She heard him yell in pain and she kept running. She saw two doors and cursed.

"Which one!" She whispered desperately. The door opened and she saw Jason running toward her. She cursed and ran through the left door and slammed it behind her. There were stairs and she ran down them as fast as she could.

"J.J!" She froze. It was Will.

"WILL!" She ran down the stairs just as she heard the door open and heard Jason curse loudly.

"How did they find us!" He yelled. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, but he was faster, he pushed her down them and she fell. Pain exploded through her whole body and she yelled out in shock and pain. Jason laughed loudly and walked up to her, his face looming over hers.

"I told you, you can't run from me, J.J. We were meant to be together."

"Stay away from me!" She yelled, crawling away.

"J.J!" Will yelled loudly again.

"WILL!"

"Shut up!" Jason grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up, brandishing a knife to her throat.

"We're gonna be together forever, J.J."

"Please, we were together in high school, but it's over now. Please, I have a kid…"

"He's mine. I know he is. Young Henry is mine, isn't he, J.J?"

"NO!"

"Wrong ANSWER!" He hit her across the head and she grew dazed, everything slowly turning black. He stood over her, smiling.

"I love you, Miss Jennifer Jareau…Hanson."

"No…" She dazed out, but not before she felt Jason lift her into his arms and carry her away, hearing Will crying her name.

"Will…" She whispered. Jason shut the door behind them and lay her on the table.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He kissed her on the lips lightly, then fiercely. J.J tried weakly to push him off, but everything was so blurry and dazed…

"Come on, now. Kiss me back! Or I will put a bullet hole, through your little boyfriend head!"

"No…" He kissed her again and J.J kissed him back, tears escaping her eyes.

"Good girl." He said, grinning. He lifted her up straight on her feet and supported her by holding an arm around her waist. He raised a gun to her head.

"Sorry baby."

"Wait-." He smacked the gun across her head and she blacked out completely.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"J.J!" Will slammed his foot against the door and saw J.J in the arms of another man, unconscious and a gun next to her head.

"Don't move, William." The man, Jason, said, grinning.

"You son of a bitch." Will said, holding his gun tighter. He took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jason said, holding the trigger tighter. Will blinked.

"Move, and she dies."

"You love her, you wouldn't kill her."

"Wanna bet her life on that?" He held the gun closer to her head and Will cursed inside his head. There was blood spots on her white singlet, scratches all over her neck and face. The top two buttons of her jeans were undone as well. Will exploded.

"YOU RAPED HER?"

"She wanted it. She begged me for it."

"No…" Will refused to believe it. Jason laughed.

"She did. Truly. We enjoyed it. It was amazing. She kissed me just before you came hurtling in here. She loves me. She doesn't love you."

"You're psycho."

"Not nearly psycho enough. I know who she loves."

"Don't listen to him, Will." Morgan came into the room.

"Put the gun down. Now." Jason held the gun tighter.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Morgan yelled. He grinned.

"No."

"You've got a cop and two FBI agents against you here, Jason. It's over." Prentiss said, entering the room. Panic flickered in Jason's eyes.

"Just put the gun down." He lay his head on J.J's shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly. He whispered something in her ear and she slowly came to, her forehead crinkling slightly.

"That's it, Jason. Let her go."

"CATCH!" He pushed J.J across the room and Prentiss fired at him as he ran through a door.

"Morgan!"

"On it!" Morgan ran after him. Will caught J.J in his arms and lay her on the floor.

"J.J! Baby come on now, wake up." He slapped her cheek lightly and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Ow. No more hits to the head, I've taken enough today." Will laughed and hugged her close, kissing her fiercely.

"Thank god you're okay." Prentiss sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Hey, Emily. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure kid. Anything."

"Can you get me some Tylenol for this killer headache?" Prentiss laughed.

"We need to get you checked out first." Morgan came running up the stairs and through the door.

"I lost him!"

"What?"

"There were so many doors. He went through some fire escape and I lost him!"

"DAMMIT!" Morgan bent down next to J.J.

"Hey girl. How you doing?"

"Great." She said, smiling. Prentiss dialled Hotchner's number.

"We got her, but we lost Hanson." Will lifted J.J into his arms and carried her through the door. They went outside and J.J felt the cold air against her skin. She saw Hotchner.

"J.J! Thank god you're okay!"

"Hotchner, he's gone."

"Don't worry. He's not gonna get close to you ever again. I promise."

"No, no. He whispered in my ear. He said 'I'll come back for you'. The way he said it…" She blinked and shook her head. "I…I didn't like it. At all. It freaked me out." Hotchner got on the phone with the local police.

"We have a fugitive on the loose. A man named Jason Hanson…" He walked off and the paramedics took J.J away. Will went with her.

"Hey, is that Reid?" Reid pulled up in his car and jumped out, running towards Morgan.

"J.J?" He said, worry all over his face.

"She's fine, with the paramedics." Morgan pointed and Reid ran toward J.J.

"J.J! Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hugged her and she sighed. Hotchner went up to Prentiss and Morgan, sighing.

"They're looking for him now, but in the meantime…" He trailed off. Prentiss saw Will kiss J.J's forehead and walk over to them.

"Look after her will you?" He had worry all over his face and Prentiss stared at him, suspicious.

"What's going on?" He didn't answer. He jumped into his car and drove off at top speed. Hotchner walked over to J.J.

"J.J, what's wrong with Will?"

"Uh, nothing. I don't think." She said, looking confused.

"He just took off. He looked, well, worried."

"Well, he said he was going home to get Henry and bring him to the hospital. I don't-." She cut off, going pale. Reid shook her slightly.

"J.J?" She opened her mouth, but it looked like she was incapable of speech. Tears fell down her eyes.

"Whoa hey." Morgan put his hands on both sides of her face and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, J.J!" He said fiercely. She gasped for air.

"Oh god. He knows where I live! He's going after Henry! And Will's going after him!"

"_**Obsession. It takes over ones mind, and drives them to do unthinkable horrors, unbeknowst to the fact that their actions, may change someones life forever."**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Haha, heyy there guys. So, the sequel to this story will be heading you're way veryyyyy soonish. Maybe even tonight! Or, maybe tomorrow…or the day after that…basically sometime this week if not tonight (: Hope you enjoyed this story (: Or episode…or…whatever. :D **


End file.
